papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Clubba
|location = Tubba Blubba's Castle Shy Guy's Toy Box Gap of Crag Castle Bleck Foyer Flipside Pit of 100 Trials |hp = PM: 8 SPM: 20 |ap = 3 |df = 0 |wn = Sleepy Sheep |wp = N/A|tattle = See Tattle Section|card = 42}}Clubbas are tubby, sluggish troopers seen in ''Paper Mario'', ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', and Super Paper Mario. The enemy "Clubba" only appears in Paper Mario and Super Paper Mario, while a character of the species appears in Thousand-Year Door. Clubbas are green, with a white belly, and large orange lips. They have wide, black shells, and white hair, reminiscent of Bowser's. They wield large, spiked clubs, and fall asleep easily. History Paper Mario Clubbas first appeared in Paper Mario, where they were primarily seen in Chapter 3. They were the servants of Tubba Blubba, a very large Clubba. Most can be seen sleeping in the halls, and wake up if Mario runs nearby them. During the Chapter 3 intermission, the player can choose a Clubba as one of the things Mario hates the most, and, if chosen, Kammy Koopa will spawn one near a chest in Shy Guy's Toybox during Chapter 4. The last appearance of a Clubba is during the Chapter 6 intermission, in which Peach disguises herself as a Clubba guarding Bowser's Castle. While Clubbas do not appear for the rest of the game, sub-species called White Clubbas appear on Shiver Mountain during Chapter 7. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door While Clubbas themselves do not appear in this game, a character named Grubba does, and is notably the main boss of Chapter 3, a possible reference to Tubba Blubbas status as the main boss of Paper Mario's Chapter 3. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Clubbas appear as enemies in Chapter 5-2, the Gap of Crag. Like the original Paper Mario, Clubbas are always seen sleeping, and will wake up if the player hastily comes near. Due to the change to the platformer format, Clubbas now run up to the player and whack them with their clubs. Clubbas later appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials as enemies, and a sub-species called Dark Clubbas appear in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Tattles Paper Mario: This is a Clubba. Clubbas are the main guards of Tubba Blubba's Castle. Max HP: 8, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0 They often sleep on the job. If you walk very slowly, they won't wake up. They may look big, but if you use the action command perfectly, they're not so tough. Super Paper Mario: This chubby brawler is called a Clubba. Interestingly they love to take naps... Max HP is 20 and Attack is 3. They will fall asleep if you lose them, so take them out before they wake up... Trivia * Clubbas can be jumped on despite them holding their spiky clubs above their heads. * After defeating Tubba Blubba, all the Clubbas leave, except for one. This one can't be fought, but you can speak to it. It will wonder where everyone went, then go back to sleep. Related enemies *White Clubba Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch Category:Land of the Cragnons Category:Castle Bleck Category:Ground Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Clubba Clubba